Roze
by KENzeira
Summary: Hatsune Miku bertemu dengan kenalannya di jejaring sosial. "Hari ini kita akan bertemu. Maaf jika penampilanku tak sesuai dengan apa yang kau bayangkan. Kau tahu, terkadang foto bisa menipu." AU. RnR?


**ROZE**

**Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning : Fluff, bisa shoujo-ai bisa friendship. AU. Terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi, merupakan remake dari fanfik fandom sebelah. Selamat membaca!**

**.oOo.**

Tokyo, May 1st, 2013

Kaito menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok rumah seseorang. Kedua telinganya disumpal oleh _headset_ yang tersambung ke arah iPhone cerdas miliknya. Sesekali kaki Kaito menghentak-hentak tanah, seirama dengan musik yang tengah didengarkan. Ia melirik lagi ke arah jam tangan, sudah lima menit ia berdiri di sana, gadis _pink_ itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Ia meraih iPhone itu dari saku celana dan mengetik sesuatu di layarnya. Semacam pesan agar gadis yang ditunggu-tunggunya cepat keluar. Padahal gadis itu bukan tipe yang senang berdandan berlama-lama, justru dia adalah tipe yang benci sekali berdandan. Jangan tanya kenapa karena Kaito sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya.

Akhirnya gadis itu muncul.

Kaito melepas salah satu _headset_ yang menempel di telinganya. Dengan wajah kesal ia berkata, "Kau lama sekali, Luka."

Megurine Luka. Gadis campuran Inggris-Belanda itu entah bagaimana bisa _terdampar_ di Jepang. Mulut Luka yang tersumpal roti itu hanya bisa menjawab lewat gerakan tangan—yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Kaito. Gadis itu sibuk mengenakan sepatu _boots_-nya. Kardigan coklat bertuliskan Army di kantong depannya itu sedikit miring. Luka mengambil alih roti di mulutnya, kemudian memasang cengiran lebar.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku belum benar-benar bangun saat kau meneleponku pagi tadi."

"Ha? Dasar pemalas! Sudahlah, cepat sedikit, sepertinya dia sudah menunggu kita terlalu lama." Kaito melepaskan sambungan _headset_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana. Dengan panik, Luka berlari kecil ke arah Kaito.

"Astaga, kau benar. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah kesalnya ketika menunggu, tapi kurasa wajahnya akan sangat menggemaskan!" Luka lalu kembali mengunyah rotinya yang kini tinggal setengah.

Kaito menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Arah mata safirnya tertuju pada Luka yang berjalan tepat di samping kirinya. "Kenapa kau memakai _boots_? Kau semakin terlihat tinggi, bahkan nyaris menyamai tinggi badanku."

"Jangan banyak bicara. Aku tinggi dan aku bangga. Kau seharusnya tahu kalau banyak agensi modeling yang kutolak. Mereka tertarik melihat tinggi badanku dan wajah eksotisku yang takkan pernah kau temui di dataran Jepang ini." Lalu Luka tertawa keras, merasa puas.

"Sombong sekali kau."

Luka mengernyit. "Omong-omong, minggu depan aku akan kembali ke Deen Hag. Kupikir lebih baik jika aku pulang ke rumah ibuku daripada tinggal dengan ayahku di sini. Urusan ayahku dengan pemerintahan pusat belum selesai, katanya akan selesai sekitar satu atau dua tahun lagi. Bahkan dalam perjanjian, masa berakhirnya tiga tahun lagi. Aku tak tahan."

Kaito berkedip-kedip. Selama ini ia tak peduli alasan Megurine Luka berada di Jepang, ia pikir gadis sembrono itu akan terus menetap di Tokyo. Ternyata Luka hendak pulang dalam beberapa hari yang sudah dekat ini. Sambil terus berjalan menyusuri gang-gang di Kabukicho, Kaito berdeham lalu bertanya. "Ayahmu seorang diplomat?"

"Ya. Dia ambassador."

"Wow. Kau tak pernah memberitahu aku soal itu."

Luka mengangkat bahu. "Kau tak pernah bertanya."

Kaito tertawa seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.oOo.

Hatsune Miku menyesap minumannya perlahan. Sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu, tapi orang itu masih belum juga datang. Sepasang matanya memandang jendela besar restoran yang terhubung ke jalanan. Salju untuk pertama kalinya jatuh di tahun ini. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tampak tak memedulikan hal semacam itu. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa peduli betapa menyenangkannya disentuh kristal es mungil dari langit. Miku mendesah pelan.

Mungkin salju itulah yang menjadi penghambat sosok itu sampai di restoran sederhana ini. Salah seorang pelayan pria terlihat terus-menerus memperhatikannya. Miku jadi merasa sedikit risih.

Pintu restoran terbuka, menimbulkan suara gemericik bel yang cukup berisik.

Dua orang datang, mata mereka mencari-cari. Salah satu dari dua orang itu adalah kenalan Miku di jejaring sosial. _Roze_. Sesuai dengan foto yang dikirimkan, wajahnya memang serupa. Miku merasa senang. Awalnya ia pikir foto yang dikirimkan orang itu adalah foto palsu, ternyata bukan. Dengan senyuman yang terus terbit di bibir mungilnya, ia melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Lalu dua orang itu menghampirinya. Mereka duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan Miku.

"Kupikir kau hanya akan datang sendiri," katanya.

"Oh, ya, awalnya memang begitu. Tapi temanku memaksa ingin ikut. Soalnya sehabis dari sini kami akan mampir di Game Center," jawab Kaito. Luka menyikut lengan pemuda tampan itu, isyarat agar ia segera diperkenalkan. "Eh, Miki-san, ini temanku, namanya Luka. Megurine Luka."

Miku menoleh ke arah seorang gadis tinggi berambut merah muda. Ia mengulum senyum. Luka ikut tersenyum, senyum yang kaku. "Hai, Luka, _nice to meet you_. Aku Miku."

Kaito merasa aneh. "Eh? Miku? Bukankah namamu Miki?"

Gadis cantik bertubuh standar itu tertawa kecil seraya menggaruk pipinya. "Ah, sebenarnya pemalsuan nama adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan di situs jejaring sosial semacam itu. Nama asliku adalah Hatsune Miku, bukan Hashima Miki. Bagaimana dengan namamu, Roze? Sudah pasti itu bukan nama aslimu, kan?"

Luka mengelus hidung bangirnya. "Nama asli temanku adalah Kaito."

Kini giliran Kaito yang menyikut lengan Luka. "Aku bisa mengatakannya sendiri, Kembang Gula!" lalu pemuda tampan itu tertawa kecil. "Yeah, begitulah, nama asliku adalah Kaito. Tunggu dulu, jangan kaupikir aku adalah Kaito dari Vocaloid itu, aku lebih tampan dari dia, percayalah."

Bola mata Luka hampir copot mendengarnya. Tapi Miku justru tertawa. Tawa cerah seperti matahari terbit yang selalu dilewatkan Luka karena masih tidur.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata Roze yang asli sangat humoris. Kupikir kau adalah orang yang membosankan yang terus tenggelam bersama buku-buku berat."

"Mana mungkin aku seperti itu. Omong-omong, ternyata kau lebih cantik daripada yang ada di foto."

Luka hanya diam mendengar Kaito mengeluarkan jurus andalannya; merayu perempuan. Miku tersipu malu. Luka tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Terima kasih. Hmm, Kaito-san, kau tidak memakai mantel? Musim dingin baru saja menjamah Tokyo."

"Aku sudah terlanjur di perjalanan saat salju turun. Kupikir akan memakan waktu lama jika aku kembali lagi ke rumah hanya untuk menggunakan mantel dan jaket tebal atau semacamnya," jawab Kaito. Sepasang mata pemuda tampan itu melirik ke arah pelayan. Tangannya melambai. "Apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

Miku menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku sudah memesan beberapa saat lalu sebelum kau sampai ke sini. Tawari saja temanmu itu, sepertinya dia lapar."

Kaito melihat ke arah Luka.

"Eh? Aku? Tak perlu repot-repot, aku hanya ingin _cheese cake_ dan jus stroberi."

"Itu sudah termasuk merepotkan," gumam Kaito. Refleks, Luka menjitak kepala pemuda itu. Miku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Lalu seorang pelayan datang dan Kaito memesankan apa yang Luka ingin. Tak lupa pula, pemuda itu juga memesan minuman kesukaannya; _coke_.

"Kalian romantis sekali. Apakah kalian pasangan kekasih?"

Ingin rasanya Luka merontokkan seluruh dekorasi restoran yang terkesan bling-bling itu. Terlebih saat ia melihat Kaito yang seolah hendak muntah tersendak mendengar penuturan polos Miku. Presentase menghancur-leburkan wajah Kaito meningkat jadi 99 persen.

"Kau bercanda? Gadis kembang gula ini kekasihku?" Kaito kemudian tertawa lebar. Lalu pemuda yang (katanya) tampan itu berhenti tertawa. "Tidak. Bukan. Luka bukan tipeku. Lagipula, dia mana bisa menyukaiku. Setiap hari jika bertemu, pasti ada aura membunuh yang ia tujukan padaku."

"Che, jangan dengarkan dia, Miku. Aku tidak semenyeramkan itu."

Miku tertawa kecil seraya menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. "Sayang sekali, ya, kupikir kalian pasangan kekasih."

Luka mengulum senyum. Entah kenapa ia ingin tersenyum.

"Kau akan ke mana setelah dari sini?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku akan pergi ke toko kaset. Setelah mendengarkan sekilas di internet lagu yang kau rekomendasikan itu, aku jadi berpikir untuk membeli CD-nya. Aku menyukai lagunya."

"Yeah, kau memang harus membeli CD-nya. Album Have a Nice Day milik Roxette itu memang enak didengar telinga. Meskipun itu album lama, tapi kualitas musiknya tetap bagus. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kualitas lagu zaman sekarang."

Miku dan Kaito memandang Luka. Yang barusan merespon kata-kata Miku itu bukan Kaito, melainkan Luka. Dengan suasana aneh itu, Miku bertanya. "Jadi, kau juga tahu album itu?"

Luka melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Kaito balik meliriknya. Tarikan napas panjang terdengar, lalu Luka tersenyum kaku. "Sebenarnya album yang direkomendasikan Kaito itu adalah hasil rekomendasiku. Dia tahu album itu dariku. Jadi, mungkin dia juga ingin merekomendasikannya padamu."

Gadis cantik itu membulatkan bibirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan. Luka tampak bahagia melihat _cheese cake_ dan jus stroberi pesanannya. Gadis itu terlihat anteng menikmati _cake_-nya, membiarkan Kaito dan Miku hanyut dalam obrolan.

.oOo.

Hatsune Miku mengulurkan tangannya, merasakan butiran-butiran salju mungil yang mencair di sana. Ada rasa menyenangkan ketika ia melakukan itu. Matanya melirik ke arah Kaito, pemuda tersebut tampak santai saat berjalan, seolah salju yang dingin itu bukanlah masalah besar. Sementara Luka terlihat berkali-kali merapatkan kardigan Army-nya.

Dua manusia itu memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Miku ke toko kaset setelah mendapat kabar dari Gakupo bahwa Game Center sedang tutup. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah toko cukup besar bertuliskan International Compact-Disc Store.

"Kalian akan ikut ke dalam?"

Kaito dan Luka mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku juga ingin membeli CD. Kudengar dari sepupuku di Belanda, album Gil Ofarim yang dulu sempat melejit di tahun 2000 itu lengkap dengan lagu-lagu yang enak didengar. Aku pernah mendengar salah satu lagunya yang berjudul It's Your Love, dan, yeah, memang bagus." Luka mencerocos panjang. Miku tampak kagum mendengar pengetahuan musik Luka yang beragam. Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya mengenal musik mancanegara Avril Lavigne dan Britney Spears saja. Selebihnya adalah lagu-lagu dalam negeri.

"Bagaimana dengan lagu Jepang? Kau suka?" tanya Miku seraya mendorong pintu kaca toko kaset itu.

"Ada beberapa yang aku suka. Selebihnya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan."

Kaito merasa dirinya tak berguna karena tidak dilibatkan dalam perbincangan dua perempuan di hadapannya. Tapi pemuda tampan itu memilih tak acuh. Pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana, terlebih saat melihat poster-poster besar penyanyi luar negeri yang terpampang di setiap sudut tembok di toko kaset itu. Di sudut kanan terlihat poster Owl City yang kabarnya akan melangsungkan konser di Tokyo dalam waktu dekat ini, lalu di sebelahnya ada poster Aqua Timez. Kaito tidak mengerti kenapa band pop asal Jepang itu terpampang di sana.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku takjub mendengarnya. kupikir kau bukan pemerhati J-Pop. Lagu J-Pop apa saja yang kau suka? Kita bisa saling berbagi informasi." Miku tampak senang mengobrol dengan Luka. Sesekali sepasang mata sipitnya melirik ke arah Kaito yang entah sudah berapa kali tertangkap basah sedang menguap.

Luka tampak berpikir. "Hmm … aku menyukai semua lagu One Ok Rock, terlebih Remake. Video klipnya juga bagus."

Miku menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh, aku juga menyukainya!"

"Lalu … Aimer yang Repray juga bagus. Kalau tidak salah itu lagu _original soundtrack_ anime Bleach. Aku tidak terlalu tahu, tapi aku menyukainya." Luka tertawa hambar. "Maaf kalau aku terkesan tidak tahu apa-apa soal J-Pop, hanya itu yang aku tahu, selebihnya aku tidak tahu."

"Santai saja. Justru aku yang terkesan buta musik. Penyanyi mancanegara yang aku tahu hanya Avril dan Britney, tidak jauh-jauh dari itu. Mungkin kau mau merekomendasikan lagu yang lain?" Miku melirik ke arah Luka yang kini sibuk mencari-cari CD Gil Ofarim. Gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tampak bergumam tidak jelas.

"Carolina Liar. Umm … tunggu, aku sedikit lupa dengan judulnya. Oh, Show Me What I'm Looking For. Itu lagu religi tentang seseorang yang tersesat di jalan kehidupan dan meminta pertolongan pada Tuhan. Aku sangat menyukainya. Penuh makna."

Bukannya ikut mencari, Miku justru nampak sibuk memperhatikan wajah Luka. Cantik. Eksotik. Rambutnya panjang, sepertinya disisir secara asal, tapi entah kenapa terlihat semakin menarik. Wajah Luka adalah wajah yang dicari-cari televisi. Miku sampai melupakan keberadaan Kaito. Pemuda itu sedang sibuk menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_.

Miku memperhatikan bibir sensual itu ketika sedang berbicara tentang musik.

"Lalu Nick Lachey, lagu Whats Left of Me miliknya juga bagus. _Cause I want you and I feel you crawling underneath my skin, like a hunger, like a burning, to find a place I've never been_." Tanpa sadar Luka menyanyikan sebagian lagu yang ia maksud. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum kecil, merasa malu.

"Suaramu indah, wajahmu juga cantik. Kenapa tidak masuk agensi model atau semacamnya? Aku yakin kau akan sukses besar. Aku jadi bangga bisa mengenal perempuan hebat sepertimu," puji Miku tulus.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku tak bisa menikmati hidup seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin hidup menjadi gadis seperti pada umumnya. Bercengkrama dengan teman, bersantai, jatuh cinta. Yeah, semacam itu. Aku hanya tak ingin ada pembatas."

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali. Tapi aku menghormati pilihanmu."

Luka mengangguk-ngangguk. Arah pandangannya tak berubah, tetap pada sekumpulan kaset-kaset yang berjejer di setiap rak. "Lupakan topik itu, aku baru mengingat sang legenda yang mengangumkan setelah melihat ini," katanya seraya mencomot satu kaset dengan cover empat pria. "Michael Learn to Rock, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan MLTR. Ini adalah album kedua mereka, Colours. Kau akan menyukainya. Terlebih jika kau mendengarkan 25 Minutes dan Out of the Blue. Album ini keluar tahun 1993, saat itu aku masih duduk di bangku kelas satu sekolah dasar."

Miku tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. "Boleh kuambil album itu? Kupikir aku akan membelinya, sekaligus album Roxette juga."

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah memiliki album ini di rumahku yang di Belanda."

Dua perempuan itu saling melempar senyum. Lalu arah pandangan mereka tertuju pada Kaito yang kini sibuk menggoda penjaga toko kaset. Luka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku temannya itu.

"Aku merasa aneh dengan Roze."

"_Pardon_?"

Miku menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Aku merasa aneh dengan Kaito. Dia sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang kukenal di jejaring sosial. Maksudku, wajahnya memang sama, tapi perilakunya sangat berbeda. Kupikir dia adalah pemuda yang santai dan tidak banyak tingkah. Aneh juga rasanya membicarakan seseorang di depan teman dekat orang yang sedang dibicarakan itu."

"Santai saja, aku bukan orang dengan mulut ember. Memangnya seperti apa dia di jejaring sosial?"

"Dia? Seperti seorang pemuda yang aku harapkan. Aku merasa istimewa jika kami saling bertukar pesan. Dia tidak pernah memujiku, tapi ketika dia mengatakan aku cantik, rasanya aku melihat orang lain. Aku tahu ini memang aneh. Aku juga paham jika perilaku orang dalam dunia nyata dan dunia maya itu tidak selalu sama. Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan."

Luka tidak banyak bicara mengenai topik itu. Ia sibuk menggaruk-garuk pergelangan tangannya yang kini memerah.

"Eh? Tanganmu kenapa?"

"Mungkin terkena salju. Ini konyol, aku selalu merasa gatal jika terkena salju, itulah yang menjadi landasan aku membenci musim dingin."

Miku melongo. "Lalu bagaimana jika nanti kau pulang? Salju tidak akan berhenti begitu saja. Aku jadi khawatir. Bagaimana jika kau mengenakan jaketku dulu? Kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti."

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin bisa mengembalikannya. Seminggu lagi aku akan pulang ke Deen Hag. Sudahlah, tak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Rasa gatalnya akan hilang kalau aku membersihkan diri di rumah nanti. Ini bukan masalah besar."

Tiba-tiba Kaito datang dan menepuk dua gadis itu.

"Aku menemukan apa yang kalian cari. Have a Nice Day-nya Roxette dan juga Gil Ofarim. Jika kalian terus mengobrol, sampai kapanpun kalian takkan menemukan albumnya. Fokus kalian pada topik pembicaraan, bukan pada CD," katanya sambil lalu.

"Dia hebat juga. Mengandalkan kemampuannya merayu agar si penjaga toko itu mau bersusah payah mencarikan dua album ini," gumam Luka seraya memandang CD dengan _cover_ Gil Ofarim. Miku mengangguk, menyetujui kata-kata Luka.

Miku melihat Kaito yang sibuk melindungi tubuh Luka dengan jaket miliknya. Dua manusia itu bersikukuh ingin mengantar Miku sampai stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Walaupun terlihat sering adu mulut, sepertinya diam-diam Kaito menyayangi Luka.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Ikal Bodoh!"

Kaito tampak kesal. "Rambutku sudah tidak ikal sekarang, Nona Kembang Gula!"

Luka merebut jaket itu dari Kaito, lalu melindungi tubuhnya sendiri. Apa sulitnya melakukan ini? Ia merasa tak membutuhkan bantuan pemuda itu. Ketika tiga orang itu berjalan, tiba-tiba Luka menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah syal merah muda yang melingkar di sebuah manekin yang terhalang oleh kaca toko pakaian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito, mengikuti arah pandangan Luka.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir betapa indah syal itu. Aku selalu ingin membeli syal berwarna merah muda. Sayang sekali, aku belum sempat membelinya sampai saat ini."

"Che, apa sulitnya membeli syal? Syal itu 'kan tidak mahal," ejek Kaito.

Miku berkedip. "Sepertinya Luka sangat menyukai warna merah muda, ya? Pakaian yang sekarang dikenakan pun berwarna merah muda, dipadu-padankan dengan kardigan Army cokelat. Tampak asal pakai tapi bagiku terlihat menarik."

Luka memandang Miku, lalu tersenyum. "Kau benar. Aku memang menyukai warna merah muda. Merah muda itu adalah aku."

"Warna langit itu lebih bagus," sambung Kaito dan disambut dengan cibiran Luka. Miku berpikir dua orang di hadapannya itu seperti perwujudan es dan api. Biru dan merah. Menarik.

"Omong-omong, daerah ini sudah dekat dengan stasiun bawah tanah. Kalian tak perlu mengantarkanku lagi, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula, Luka sepertinya harus cepat membersihkan diri sebelum bercak-bercak merah itu semakin merambat di tubuhnya," tutur Miku. Sebelum beranjak meninggalkan dua orang itu, ia sempat berbisik pada Luka.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan."

Sepasang mata Luka membola. Tapi kemudian ia mengulum senyum di wajahnya, merasa lega. Miku berjalan menjauh. Dua gadis itu saling melambaikan tangan sambil melempar senyuman penuh arti.

.oOo.

**Hashima Miki** : Aku sedang sedih sekarang. Aku butuh hiburan. Kau mau menghiburku? 06/04/13

**Roze** : Ah, maaf, aku ingin sekali menghiburmu. Tapi, aku bukan orang yang humoris. Aku tak pandai membuat lelucon. 06/04/13

.

**Hashima Miki** : Rasanya tak sabar menunggu musim dingin tiba. Seperti biasa, akan ada Snow Festival di Shibuya. Kau mau ikut bersamaku nanti? 08/04/13

**Roze** : Musim dingin adalah musim paling menyebalkan. Aku tidak tahan dengan suasana dingin, rasanya aku hanya ingin tidur. Hahaha /tertawa/ 08/04/13

.

**Hashima Miki** : Aku mendapatkan banyak keju batangan dari pamanku yang ada di Busan. Rasanya aku takkan sanggup memakan sebegini banyak keju. 09/04/13

**Roze** : Benarkah? Wah, seandainya aku ada di sana, aku akan bersedia menghabiskan keju itu untukmu. Sayang sekali jika hanya terbuang percuma. 09/04/13

.

**Hashima Miki** : Kau tahu tidak kalau AKB48 mengeluarkan album baru? Katanya album itu mendapatkan banyak respon positif dari para penggemarnya. Aku jadi penasaran. 12/04/13

**Roze** : Ha? Tidak. Aku bukan pemerhati J-Pop. Kalau musik internasional aku tahu, seperti Roxette, Westlife, Ariana Grande, Bruno Mars, Linkin Park, dan banyak lagi. Musik J-Pop yang aku tahu tak jauh dari One Ok Rock. 12/04/13

.

**Hashima Miki** : Hari ini aku ulang tahun. Kau tak mau mengucapkan apapun? Omong-omong, aku mendapatkan kado dari sahabatku. Kau tahu isinya apa? Sebuah dress selutut berwarna hijau toska. Aku tidak suka. Tapi, aku harus tetap menghargai pemberian orang, bukan? 21/04/13

**Roze** : Kau ulang tahun sekarang? Maaf aku tidak tahu. Tapi, selamat ulang tahun. Aku hanya bisa mendoakan semoga kau dapat mencapai apa yang kau inginkan. Hmm … tentu saja. Tidak menghargai pemberian orang itu tidak baik. Kau juga tidak mau jika pemberianmu tidak dihargai orang lain, kan? _By the way_, aku juga tidak suka warna hijau toska, aku lebih suka merah muda. Merah muda adalah aku. Merah adalah Roze. 21/04/13

.

**Hashima Miki** : Hari ini kita akan bertemu. Maaf jika penampilanku tak sesuai dengan apa yang kau bayangkan. Kau tahu, terkadang foto bisa menipu. 01/05/13

**Roze** : Jangan bicara begitu. Kau mungkin akan lebih kaget jika sudah melihatku yang asli. Kau takkan menduga yang mana aku yang sebenarnya. 01/05/13

—**OWARI**—

**12 April 2014 3:35 PM**


End file.
